Little Dreams
by Leina-chan
Summary: Este conjunto de Drabbles y One-shots es como los sueños, nunca sabes cómo van a ser, si tristes, alegres, románticos , etc.  Puro SoulxMaka.  Drabble 20: Little Dreams. Drabble Final.
1. La casa de las risas

Joujoujou emmm... jejeje...

Aquí les traigo el primer One-shot de la colección "Little Dreams" Espero que les guste. Como dije anteriormente solo serán drabbles y One-shots de SoulxMaka. Aunque quizás aparezcan otras parejas, en fin! Disfruten y nos leemos!

* * *

**La casa de las Risas.**

**-Ven conmigo a la casa de las risas, dicen que es muy divertida-**

Como cada día fui a visitarla, a aquella niña de cabellos color ceniza y de ojos jade. Ella siempre estaba jugando en el patio de su casa, nunca salía y estaba convencida de que yo era un demonio cruza con un tiburón, lo decía por mis ojos y por mi sonrisa. Pero eso no era lo más extraño de ella, o no. Ella tenía poderes, poderes increíblemente extraños, ella podía ver las almas de las personas que la rodeaban, y así, podía saber qué clase de personas eran y lo que pensaban.

Al principio le tenía miedo, pero luego me fue cautivando con su inocencia. Ella tenía 6 años, yo 7. Y a pesar de mi corta edad, sabía que esa niña me gustaba muchísimo, aunque nunca se lo diría.

Moví el tablón flojo de la cerca de su patio para adentrarme en él. La veía allí, sentada con sus juguetes, escondida entre los arbustos para que nadie la viera. Ella sonrió y sin dirigirme la mirada me habló.

-Te tardaste Soul- exclamó mientras yo me acercaba y me sentaba a su lado.

-Últimamente me estoy quedando sin mentiras para escaparme de mis lecciones de piano- murmuré fastidiado.

-Me gustaría oírte tocar el piano… ¿tocarás alguna vez para mí?- me preguntó mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro infantil.

-Claro que no, eres demasiado tonta como para comprender mi música- me burlé, ocultando que en realidad no era muy bueno.

-No me importa, no tengo buen oído, así que no soy crítica de música… además, me gusta todo lo que haces- contestó mientras un sonrojo invadía su linda cara.

Ahí lo ven, ella siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando incluso cuando trato de mentirle. Y me encanta que lo sepa, porque me ayuda a no tener que esconderme en el "protocolo" de etiqueta de mi familia. Como lo odio.

Una risita escapó de sus bellos labios mientras me miraba atentamente.

-¿Sabes Soul? Voy a mudarme- exclamó seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? No escuché que tu familia se fuera a mudar- le dije sin parar, mi corazón se oprimía poco a poco.

-Se me escapó lo de mi poder con mis padres el otro día que vino el Dr. Stein, creen que algo está mal conmigo y me han dicho que solo yo voy a mudarme- murmuró sin inmutarse.

-No te puedes ir! Me aburriría todo los días- le dije muy molesto, debía convencerla por todos los medios de que no se fuera.

-Papá dice que no hay forma de que me pueda quedar en casa- exclamó con la mirada triste- Pero tú podrías venir conmigo- me dijo con sus ojitos brillantes- ¡Dicen que me llevarán a una casa de las risas! ¡Será muy divertido!- la miré con la ilusión escrita en mi rostro.

Genial! Ahora todo estaría bien. Si me voy con ella, podremos estar juntos y nos divertiremos como nunca! Después de todo, es una casa donde se ríe!

-Muy bien, iré a decirle a mi mamá, te prometo que te veré allí- le dije sonriente mientras salía por el tablón que estaba flojo.

-Maka es hora de que te vayas!- le gritó su mamá desde adentro.

Yo no podía caber en mi felicidad, iba a estar con Maka para siempre. Sonreí como idiota y una vez que entré a mi casa, fui con mi mamá para decirle que me iba con Maka.

-Mami! Mami- la llamé desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- me preguntó extrañada mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Me voy a ir con Maka- exclamé feliz y contento.

-Oh que bueno, ¿y a dónde va Maka?- me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

-A la casa de las risas- le dije, pero entonces su cara se ensombreció.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó mientras me tomaba de los hombros y hacía que mi sonrisa desapareciera.

-Sí- le respondí sin entender por qué le disgustaba tanto.

-Pobre niña- exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué pasa mami?- le pregunté sin entender nada de nada- ¿qué tiene de malo una casa llena de risas?- mi madre se dio vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

-Soul, una casa de risas se le llama a un manicomio, allí se encierra a la gente que está loca-me quedé parado allí y entonces agarré fuertemente a mi mamá y desesperado le dije.

-Hay que avisarle a los papás de Maka! ¡Ella no está loca! Mami! ¡No quiero que se la lleven a un lugar tan malo!- grité mientras las lágrimas se caían de mis ojos.

-Lo siento Soul, pero estoy segura que los padres de Maka ya lo deben saber- no entendía nada…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se llevaban a Maka si no estaba loca? ¿Por qué eran así de crueles con su propia hija? Durante semanas no hice otra cosa que llorar.

Pasaron los años y nunca tuve noticias de Maka. Viví deprimido todos esos años, culpándome por no poder haber ido a ayudarla.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 17, Maka debe tener 16 años.

-Vamos Soul… no te resistas- exclamó mi padre mientras me metía al auto.

-No lo haré- exclamé mientras veía como mi madre se caía en el suelo mientras las lágrimas corrían carreras por su rostro.

El auto encendió su motor y nos alejamos de la ciudad de Death City para llegar a un gran edificio en medio del campo. Las puertas de rejas se abrieron, partiendo en dos el nombre grabado en aquellas rejas: "Shibusen". Suspiré mientras veía hacia la nada y una tímida sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

-Entiende que es por tu propio bien- sentenció mi padre mientras bajaba del auto y me sacaba junto a una maleta.

-Bienvenido señor Evans- lo recibió un hombre con traje de color negro y muy elegante- Pase usted por favor- exclamó sonriente mientras nos conducía por el establecimiento.

-Es un lugar muy bonito- murmuró mi padre mientras nos acercábamos a un patio en el que había muchas personas de mi edad corriendo y jugando, escuchando música y demás.

-Pase usted por aquí por favor, firme estos papeles- le dijo el hombre a mi padre y este me miró un momento para luego mirar al hombre y firmar los papeles que anteriormente le había entregado.

-Te quiero mucho hijo- dijo mi padre mientras me golpeaba la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Sí, lo sé- dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta.

Me acerqué al patio y observé a todos los chicos que estaban allí. Había uno que tenía el pelo azul que se columpiaba por todos lados mientras gritaba que era el Dios del universo, mientras que una chica pelinegra lo corría y le pedía que se bajase porque se iba a lastimar. Más adelante, en un banco, había un chico que estaba acomodando unas flores y decía que no estaban simétricas, y a su lado, una chica de cabellos rosados le decía que no sabía lidiar con tanto alboroto. Una chica rubia de ojos celestes y cabello corto, corría por todos lados buscando a su jirafa extraviada, y la que parecía ser su hermana mayor la seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que la gente de aquí es muy divertida- murmuré al aire con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí que lo es Soul- me dijo una voz muy conocida.

Al girarme, me encontré con la mirada jade de Maka. Ahora estaba un poco más alta, y su cuerpo se había hecho bastante más provocativo a mi vista. No tenía mucho pecho, pero sus piernas eran bastante más formadas.

-Me alegras que vinieras, aunque llegas tarde- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, tardé mucho en inventar una mentira para que me dejara venir acá-le contesté mientras la abrazaba y me deleitaba con el calor de su cuerpo.

-Te extrañé mucho- me respondió mientras se abrazaba a mi cuerpo.

-Te amo- le susurré mientras le daba un beso en los labios que no tardó en corresponder.

-Yo también te amo- murmuró mientras sonreía.

Un fuerte golpe nos llamó la atención, el chico de cabellos azules había caído sobre las flores que estaba acomodando el chico de ojos ámbar y cabello negro. La muchacha que seguía al mono estaba preguntándole si estaba bien, y él respondía que un Dios como él no se hacía daño tan fácilmente. El chico de las rayitas saltó sobre el de pelo azul diciéndole que había arruinado la simetría del lugar y empezaron a pelear. La chica de pelo corto y rubio se lanzó también a pelear diciendo que ellos le habían quitado su Jirafa.

Inconscientemente empecé a reír, junto con Maka y los demás testigos de aquel suceso. Maka me miró a los ojos mientras se separaba de mí y me tomaba la mano.

-Bienvenido a la casa de las risas Soul, te dije que iba a ser divertido- Suspiré al tiempo que sonreía.

Maka tenía razón, la casa de las risas era el mejor lugar del mundo sin dudas, después de todo, estaba ella.


	2. Alguien me dijo

Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo drabble de esta colección, espero les guste, está basado en la canción "Quelqu'un m'a dit", es una canción francesa que me gusta muchísimo, y tiene una letra hermosa! Como lo sé? Aunque no lo crean se hablar algo de frances, estudié tres años y continuo haciendolo. En fin... no los entretengo más.

Cuidensen!

* * *

**Alguien me dijo.**

_**-**__Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit...Que tu m'aimais encore__** –**_

Corro por las calles de la muerta ciudad de Death City, buscando tu figura entre las personas que por allí pasan, una tras otra, en una monótona rutina que no tiene fin. Miro las vidrieras sin mirar, viendo mí desdibujada figura correr de un lado a otro, mientras busco tu figura. En el momento en que te fuiste, empecé a notarlo, siempre me habían dicho que la gente se marchitaba, cual rosas cortadas y no puestas en agua, pero no lo noté hasta que te fuiste de mi lado.

Sí, soy una tonta. Aunque todos digan que soy la más lista de mi clase solo por ser Maka Albarn, pero eso es mentira, porque no lo soy, no al menos cuando se trata de ti, Soul. Mi compañero, mi arma, el amor de mi vida. Pero tuviste que irte, dejándome con una lluvia de lágrimas silenciosas, con un corazón oprimido, y con el brillo apagado de mi mirada.

Sé que lloraste, pero cómo esperabas que reaccionara. Te me confesaste de una manera muy confusa y yo pensé que me estabas diciendo que me ibas a extrañar como amiga. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Para cuando me di cuenta de la verdad de tus palabras ya estabas muy lejos, y nunca contestaste mis llamadas ni mis cartas, no te culpo, pero aún así, no fue solamente mi culpa que hayamos llegado a esto.

Pasaron 3 años desde ese día, y pensé que ya me habías olvidado, es por eso que no podía verte ahora que habías regresado. Cómo te podría ver si me duele el hecho de solo pensar que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de mi vida. Pero… alguien me dijo que tú me amabas aún ¿es eso verdad? No lo sé, pero me encantaría que así fuese. ¿Sería posible que aún me amaras?

Allí estas, a punto de abordar el tren para volver a Londres, tu mirada estaba despidiéndose de los chicos, pero te percataste de que me acercaba, te volteaste a verme y te sorprendiste. Fue entonces que noté que estaba llorando.

-Soul… alguien me dijo que aún me amabas ¿es eso posible?- te pregunté mientras a mi recuerdo venían aquellas palabras de la noche anterior.

-FLASH BACK-

-Nee Maka… ¿por qué no has ido a ver a Soul?- me preguntó el cabeza hueca de Black Star.

-Tú sabes bien la razón, ¿cómo puedo volver a ver a alguien que amo con locura y no me corresponde?- le pregunté y él solo rió enfadándome un poco.

-¿Sabes?- me dijo sin mirarme- Él aún te ama, no le digas que yo te dije, es u secreto- exclamó mientras la luna iluminaba la noche.

-END FLASH BACK-

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- preguntaste enfadado, aunque yo sabía que estabas dolido, tu mirada se posó levemente en mí, y pude ver aquel brillo que tenías hace unos años al mirarme.

Así que era verdad, aún me amabas. No pude evitar sonreír más que nunca y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro. Me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé con toda mi fuerza, unos minutos después sentí como sus brazos me tomaban de la cintura y sus labios correspondían a la caricia. Poco a poco nos separamos, cuando el oxígeno nos hizo falta.

-¿Sabes Maka?...- me comentó muy alegremente- Alguien me dijo que me amabas…pero no le creí- exclamó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- me dije "¿Será posible?", pero llegué a la conclusión de que no era posible- murmuró mientras se acercaba un poco más a mis labios- Me alegro de haberme equivocado- así sellamos nuevamente nuestros labios en un beso.

¿Saben?

Alguien me dijo…

Que me amaba…

¿Y saben qué?

Aún lo hace…


	3. Circus

Nuevo Drabble! jajaja este es un poco tétrico, pero en fin... ;D

muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios!

Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

**Circus.**

**-Ven a ver, el circo de Haloween abre sus puertas… ¿te atreves a mirar?-**

Dicen que la noche de Haloween, aparece en Death City aquel circo de terror. Nadie sabe de dónde vienen, tampoco saben dónde duermen o a dónde se van una vez tocan las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Pero lo que sí saben, es que aparecerá en la noche de Haloween, anunciándose con su melodiosa y terrorífica canción…

_Lalalalala… Lalalalala…_

_Esta noche es Haloween…_

_Lalalalala… Lalalalala…_

_¡Vengan todos a por mí!_

_Esta noche, brujas y monstruo..._

_Calabazas y demás…_

_Caramelos tenebrosos… todos vienen a esta ciudad…_

_Jajajajaja…_

_Si te gusta el terror… Escucha atentamente está canción…_

_Sigue la melodía del circo del terror…_

_Ven y apúrate, no te tardes…_

_Las puertas ya se abrieron…_

_¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?_

_Jajajajaja…_

La canción suena todos los años, y atrae con ella a jóvenes curiosos a aquel circo irreal. Donde los colores naranjas y negros, se combinan de una forma sepulcral. Nadie se atreve a entrar, siempre lo miran desde lejos, pues la atmósfera es tan terrorífica que incluso corren rumores de que los que entran no salen nunca.

Desde los más pequeños, hasta los más adultos, todos se forman en aquel circo terrorífico. No importa cuánta gente valla, siempre hay lugar para los atentos espectadores que observan desde afuera, que no sólo comen las golosinas encantadas mientras se sientan en el suelo, sino que cada tanto se estremecen de la terrorífica belleza de aquel circo.

Pero en el caso de aquella niña de ojos jade todo aquel mundo era diferente. Le atrapaba de sobre manera el Haloween, lo amaba con todo su ser, pero únicamente iba a aquel circo por las golosinas, porque eran el único lugar donde las hacían de aquella forma, dulces y tenebrosas. A unos metros de la entrada, se relamía la boca al pensar en todos los caramelos, chocolates y malvaviscos que podría comprar.

-Nee Maka… ¿estás segura de querer ir a este circo?- preguntó su amiga Kim- Dicen que siempre que viene este circo desaparece gente- murmuró aferrándose a uno de los brazos de la chica.

-Sí Kim… ¿qué podría pasar? Además, no vamos a entrar…- exclamó para convencer a su amiga de que la acompañara, pues para ser sinceros, hasta ella le temía a aquel imponente circo.

Su vista se detuvo, fija en la entrada de la carpa anaranjada, un chico, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos la miraba fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza gacha. Con sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje nuevo pero rasgado. Con una pose "cool", sonrió torcidamente mostrando unos dientes de tiburón que asustarían a cualquiera, pero a Maka Albarn, le parecieron atrapantes.

-Discúlpame Kim, ahora vuelvo- exclamó la muchacha mientras se hacía paso entre la gente para llegar a aquel lugar.

Solo unos segundos cerró los ojos y lo perdió de vista, los buscó por todos lados pero no lo encontró. Suspiró al concluir que al único lugar a dónde pudo haber ido había sido a aquella carpa, y por algún motivo, entró sin dudarlo. Había una pequeña ante sala que conducía al centro de actuación, y lo único que le impedía llegar allí era una extraña puerta de madera. Tanteó el picaporte y dudó por un segundo, ¿qué se encontraría detrás de ella?

-¿Estás segura de querer entrar?- le preguntó una voz increíblemente seductora en el oído al tiempo que detrás de ella aparecía el chico alvino de antes.

Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver la seriedad de sus ojos. Por un momento se sintió libre, aunque no sabía por qué.

-¿No se puede?- le respondió ella con una evasiva.

-Sí, el circo de Haloween abre sus puertas… ¿es que te atreves a mirar?- le preguntó burlonamente con una sonrisa tenebrosa en el rostro- En Haloween no sólo hay caramelos, también está lleno de pesadillas- le advirtió a aquella pequeña niña, aunque en su voz se notó una leve felicidad.

-No me importa, quiero ver- exclamó ella mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y la hacía estremecerse.

-Nada me haría más feliz que volvieras Maka… Pero estarás condenada a luchar por tu vida- exclamó el chico alvino al tiempo que apretaba su agarre en la cintura de Maka.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso la conocía?

-Soy Soul, Maka, nos conocimos hace tiempo… espero que no me hayas olvidado- ronroneó en su oreja para luego besarle la mejilla- La decisión es completamente tuya- murmuró antes de desaparecer.

Maka miró la puerta más dudosa que antes, pero por alguna razón, quería ver de nuevo a aquel chico tenebroso. Con una sonrisa, abrió aquella puerta y dio un paso al frente con los ojos cerrados. Lugo dio dos más, y se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de ella. Alarmada, se giró y no pudo ver la puerta porque en su lugar había una pared de piedra.

-Bienvenida de vuelta a la ciudad de Haloween, conocida como Death City- murmuró la voz de aquel chico en su espalda, al girarse se encontró con el panorama de una ciudad bañada por la luz de una luna que tenía ojos y sangraba por la boca- Bienvenida a tu anterior hogar, Maka-chan- murmuró antes de extenderle la mano y darle una cálida sonrisa.

Maka no entendía nada, pero sonrió contenta, por algún motivo sentía que lo que decía aquel chico era verdad. Por una vez, pensó que no pasaba nada malo si se dejaba llevar.


	4. 300 rosas

Espero les guste este drabble!

no tengo mucho tiempo!

me voy al cine a ver Harry Potter 7! Aguante! jajaja en fin!

dejen comentario por favor! y gracias a los que siempre comentan!

* * *

**300 Rosas.**

**-Te compré 300 rosas, dime, ¿cuál de todas te gusta más?-**

Maka estaba furiosa con Soul, como si fuera noticia nueva. Esta vez no solo estaba enojada con Soul, sino con ella misma por no ser lo suficientemente atractiva ni tener el busto que tienen la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. Había que admitirlo, era plana, plana, plana.

Suspiró enfurecida, aunque poco a poco se relajó. Soul no tenía la culpa de nada, y sin embargo ella había salido gritándole que era un mirón de mujeres y quién sabe qué más, sólo porque había visto a su arma observando a una chica hoy a la tarde.

Se sonrojó de la vergüenza al recordar que le había dicho que él miraba a todas las chicas con detenimiento pero a ella no le daba ni la hora. Por poco se le había declarado en aquel arranque de celos infundados. Porque había que admitirlo, Soul era su compañero, nada más.

Esperó un rato más para levantarse de aquel banco de la plaza donde había estado sentada las últimas 5 horas, le dolía su trasero de tanto tiempo que estuvo sentada. Sin decir nada, empezó a caminar hacia el departamento, lentamente, mientras practicaba sus sonrisas falsas. No quería estar peleada con Soul, y como este era un chico de pocas palabras, la mejor forma de disculparse era con una sonrisa, aunque la rubia no estuviera de perfecto humor en ese momento.

Suspiró nuevamente al tener la puerta del departamento enfrente de su cara, y la abrió cuidadosamente.

-Ya estoy en casa Soul- lo llamó mientras entreabría la puerta, temía que el chico no estuviera, o que estuviera y lo interrumpiera en algún momento importante.

Al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta de par en par. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al encontrarse con el departamento lleno de flores rojas, cada una más preciosa que la otra, y que juntas inundaban la sala con un aroma exquisito y un color rojo tan llamativo que era imposible apartar su vista de ellas, porque inconscientemente, la mirada jade de Maka iba de una a otra.

-Te compré 300 rosas, dime, ¿Cuál te gusta más?- le preguntó la voz seductora de Soul a su lado.

¿Cuándo había llegado allí? No tenía ni idea, tampoco le importaba. Estaba absorta con la idea de que Soul le había comprado 300 rosas, ¿saben cuánto dinero era eso? Pues mucho.

-No lo sé- exclamó sorprendida, todas eran bellísimas, perfectas.

Fue entonces que su vista se posó en uno de los ramos, en el centro había una rosa blanca, pequeña pero hermosísima. Una vez que se distinguía entre tantas flores rojas, era imposible apartar la vista de ella, y la respuesta a la pregunta de Soul apareció de la nada delante de los ojos de la peli ceniza.

-La blanca, la rosa blanca- murmuró entusiasmada.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los brazos de Soul rodear su cintura.

-Todas las flores rojas son las chicas que viven en el mundo, para un chico, al igual que contigo y las rosas, es imposible ignorarlas, y las miran una detrás de la otra, sin volver a la primera- comentó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su técnico.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- le preguntó la chica confusa.

-Pues que para todo hombre hay una rosa blanca de la cual no puede apartar la mirada por más que quiera- exclamó mientras largaba una suave risita- En este caso, tú eres esa rosa blanca para mí- susurró seductoramente en el oído de la técnico.

El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a que su arma la girara y la comenzara a besar. Al principio no le correspondió, pero luego se fue acostumbrando y devolviéndole aquel dulce beso. En menos de un segundo, la rubia se vió acorralada por Soul contra la pared y sus manos estaban viajando libremente por el cuerpo de la chica.

-S-Soul no…- murmuró entrecortadamente, pero el chico se rió contra sus labios y continuó.

Maka cerró los ojos, tratando de contener sus impulsos, Soul no se merecía eso, pero aún así no pudo evitarlo y lo hizo…

Segundos después, se hallaba una Maka acomodándose la ropa y un Soul desmayado en el suelo con un libro incrustado en la cabeza. Maka se giró y sonrió para sí misma, mientras en su mente había una sola frase.

"_Luego voy a agradecerle, aunque de otra manera, fue muy dulce de su parte comprar 300 rosas pero… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VOY A HACER CON ELLAS?"_


	5. Ángel

Aquí un mini drabble un poco triste, inspirado de la canción "Angel de amor" de Maná.

* * *

**Ángel.**

**-¿Por qué lo permitiste ángel?-**

Llorando, entre mis brazos, ¿así es como esperé tenerte todo este tiempo? ¿Sufrida? ¿Dolida? ¿Desesperada? No. Siempre esperé verte en otros brazos, con una sonrisa feliz, y yo lo aceptaría, porque sabría que no te podía hacer tan feliz como él. Pero la cosa no es así ¿verdad Maka?

No entiendo. ¿Cuándo pasó todo que no me di cuenta? ¿Cuándo dejaste de sonreír? ¿Fue él el que mató tu sonrisa? ¿Él fue el que ató tus alas mi ángel? Sí, al igual que fue él el causante de que te empezaras a maquillar ¿verdad? En un principio era para lucir hermosa para él, luego fueron para ocultar aquellos besos que quedaban marcados en tu piel de porcelana ¿no? Ahora solo te maquillas para ocultar, los resultados de sus ataques de furia, cuando el demonio lo domina ¿por qué lo permitiste ángel? ¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda?

No lo entiendo mi dulce Maka, mi dulce ángel. ¿Por qué te abandonaste y te derrumbaste? No logro comprender cómo dejaste que te arrebatara tus sueños, ni cómo te dejaste pasar por encima de esta forma. Tú, la chica que ante el mínimo comentario inapropiado me matabas con uno de tus fuertísimos golpes. ¿Por qué dejaste que te arrodillara para humillarte? ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar tanto tiempo para buscar mi ayuda?

-Maka…- susurré contra tu pelo ceniza, tu llanto no cesa y te impide escuchar mis palabras.

No lo entiendo a él tampoco, después de tantos esfuerzos, cuando al fin te tenía y te hace esto. ¿Qué clase de monstruo es? No imagino ni al mismísimo diablo cortándole las alas de esta manera a un ángel como tú. Te acabó Maka, ya no eres la misma de siempre, el brillo no está en tus ojos desde hace tiempo. Como vil secuestrador te ató las manos y te ató de pies, impidiéndote irte ¿verdad?

-Maka…- vuelvo a llamarte y es entonces que me miras.

-¿Soul?- preguntas duditativa, como si no estuvieras segura de que estoy aquí para ti, siempre.

Cómo me gustaría poder pedirte permiso para curarte mi bello ángel, decirte un "déjame curarte vida, déjame darte todo mi amor" como dice la canción, pero no puedo. Hace tiempo te perdí, y tú fuiste a caer en las manos del peor hombre de toda la historia. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Quizás fue por tus continuos sonrojos o el brillo que tenían tus ojos aquel día en el que me dijiste que estabas enamorada.

Pero aún así, ¿cómo no me di cuenta aquel día de aquello? ¿Cómo no noté que aquel moretón no era de una caída sino de un golpe de aquel tipo? Si pudiera, le iría a partir la cara de un golpe, pero no puedo separarme de tu cuerpo. Desde hace años vengo intentándolo, no quiero sufrir, y no es que sea masoquista, pero, prefiero sufrir a que tu sufras.

Dame tu dolor, lo acepto con gusto. Un ángel no debe sufrir.

-¿Cómo dejaste que te hiciera esto? ¿Cómo te dejaste matar de esta forma?- le pregunté y no pude disimular el dolor de mi voz.

-Es que… era lo único que podía hacer- exclamó sollozando.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté indignado- Pudiste irte con alguna, ¿cómo demonios soportaste todo esto sola?- le dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la alejaba suavemente de mí para poder ver su rostro.

-Sí dolía, dolía y mucho- me dijo seriamente mientras sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas- Pero me dolía mucho más el saber todos los días que no me amas, por eso, estaba con él para olvidarme de ti- susurró mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Maka…- susurré incrédulo antes de mirarla enfadado- Serás idiota! ¿Quién demonios te dijo que no te amo?-le espeté molesto- Si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho, no hubieras pasado todo esto- le reclamé al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía.

-¿Por qué tengo toda la culpa yo?- me preguntó igual de molesta- Yo…-

No la dejé continuar y la besé. No iba a permitirme un segundo más sin mi preciado ángel, y era verdad, la culpa era mía y solo mía. Pero desde ahora, todo iba a cambiar. ¿No es así mi dulce ángel? ¿No es así mi amada Maka?


	6. Fea

Perdon para los que leyeron la anterior publicación, al parecer hubo unos problemas con el Word y al publicarlo se cortó una parte del final, así que la resubo. Perdón! jajaja espero que ahora sí les guste, aunque es bien cortito! Nos leemos!

* * *

**Fea.**

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la verdad-**

Ambos estaban en el departamento, el sillón estaba entre ellos, esa era la barrera que evitaba que la sangre corriera por aquella sala. El alvino agradecía que aquel sillón le estorbara el paso a la rubia mientras trataba de explicarse, o si no, terminaría muerto en aquel lugar. Maka por su lado, no solo insultaba mentalmente a aquel sillón que le impedía llegar hasta su objetivo, sino también a aquel chico desvergonzado que estaba del otro lado, muerto de miedo, y con razón. En cuanto lo agarrara lo iba a matar.

Toda esta guerra se había desencadenado por una simple serie de acciones bien intencionadas que habían sido malinterpretadas, como siempre, por ambos chicos, en especial de Maka. Ella había ido a comprar al mercado aquella flor, una flor muy bonita de pétalos amarillos y centro naranja. Se la había llevado a la casa y se la había mostrado a Soul muy contenta en busca de su atención. Lo único que consiguió, fue que el alvino desviara momentáneamente su mirada del televisor y dijera: "mira, que bonita", y dejara de prestarle atención otra vez. Pero eso no había sido lo que desencadenó todo, sino que Maka, de manera inocente, le había cortado el tallo y se la había colocado a modo de broche en el cabello. Hecho esto, llamó a su arma por segunda vez y le preguntó que tal estaba.

Ahí llegamos al punto crítico de esta historia. Soul había apagado el televisor y se había girado par mirarla. Al ver la flor murmuró la palabra que desencadenó esta posible masacre: "fea", pero para colmo, Soul tuvo que agregar esas palabras: "¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la verdad". Solo eso bastó para que Maka se volviera una furia indomable y que empezara a lanzarle cosas sin sentido alguno, mientras que el alvino, aterrado, corría huyendo de aquella situación. De esta forma llegamos a esto.

-Maka… yo…- intentó decir en un vano intento de calmar a la furia de Maka, pero no pudo hacer nada para frenar el certero golpe de su técnico.

Y así termino la disputa, como siempre, Maka encerrada en su cuarto furiosa, y Soul tira en el piso con el libro encastrado en la cabeza. Y Maka no se había dado cuenta de que Soul no le había dicho fea a ella, sino a la flor. Pero es que Maka no entendía, que lo que había querido decir Soul, era que la flor estaba fea si la ponía al lado de ella. Porque para Soul, no había nada más hermoso que Maka, pero el idiota no se atrevía a decirlo. Y así, como todos los días, terminó una disputa, que empezó por un malentendido.


	7. Let it out

Bueno, aqui les dejo un nuevo One-Shot! Espero que les guste ^^.

* * *

**Let it out.**

**-Let it out, let it out all pain you have inside, I'm with you for ever-**

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, Soul estaba sentado en el sofá mirando sin ver la televisión. En su mano reposaba el control remoto, nada fuera de lugar. Incluso tenía los pies sobre la mesita, cosa que usualmente le regalaría un lindo Maka-chop de parte de su compañera, pero esta vez no fue así.

A un metro de distancia, la rubia se había quedado parada mirándolo preocupada. Acababan de volver de una misión un poco difícil, donde Maka estuvo a punto de caer por un acantilado ya que la bruja les hizo perder el equilibrio mientras volaban, pero gracias a Dios, ella había podido agarrarse del borde y no había salido con más de unas heridas, y un poco de barro, razón por la cual, al llegar, fue corriendo a bañarse, si había algo que la rubia le molestara de sobre manera, era andar por la casa sucia.

Sin embargo, cuando salió de bañarse, se encontró con su arma en aquel estado tan pensativo. Si alguno de sus amigos lo hubiera visto de aquella manera, hubieran pensado que estaba cansado, sin embargo, la técnico conocía de sobra a su compañero y podía ver claramente el sufrimiento escrito en su rostro. Muchas veces había visto a Soul con esa cara, en la escuela, en casa, luego de una linda tarde con sus amigos, en ocasiones totalmente diferentes y que no guardaban ninguna relación en común. Por lo que Maka jamás pudo adivinar a qué venían esas pausas que tenía su amigo, en las que a lo único que se dedicaba era a sufrir.

La rubia estaba realmente acostumbrada a que el alvino nunca notara como ella lo veía en momentos como ese, incluso lo miraba cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y él no lo notaba, era muy distraído, o no le prestaba la suficiente atención. Pero era la verdad, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, ella lo quería tal y como era, aunque siempre prefería que fuera un poco más abierto con ella.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba al lado del oji rubí. Como de costumbre, este ni se inmutaba, seguía tecleando el botón del control remoto de manera pre programada y automática, cuando en realidad, su cerebro no estaba atento en cosas como esas. Maka lo miró con una muy leve sonrisa, casi inexistente, aunque esta no transmitía felicidad, sino una amarga ternura.

-Soul…- lo llamó bajito para que el peliblanco no se sobresaltara, pero aún así, no respondió- Soul…- volvió a intentarlo con su voz normal pero el oji rubí estaba más absorto que de costumbre.

Por un momento pensó en dejarlo así, pero la agonía de los ojos de Soul era cada vez mayor, contagiándole a la rubia un poco de aquel dolor sin querer. La oji jade se sentó más cerca de su compañero e inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de su arma, causando un leve cosquilleo en el chico que lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿En qué pensabas?- le preguntó Maka al fin, sintiendo la mirada sorprendida y confusa del chico, que no se esperaba aquel comportamiento de su amiga.

-…- Soul no respondió, seguía intentando entrar en la realidad de aquel momento, pero Maka, impaciente como siempre, no lo dejó hablar.

-Dime… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- volvió a preguntarle la chica mientras se separaba del hombro del chico y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Nada- le respondió con sinceridad el chico, lo que le pasaba no era algo exactamente preocupante, era diferente, pero no estaba seguro de si contárselo a Maka o no.

-Cada vez tienes estos momentos con más frecuencia- le dijo la rubia con una mirada cargada de preocupación- Me preocupas Soul- le comentó la rubia, haciendo que Soul apartara la mirada, incapaz de sostenérsela.

-Yo… a mi no me pasa nada- le mintió al fin, no quería preocuparla de más, él solo podía con sus cosas.

-Soul…- lo llamó ella haciendo que él le diera la espalda, aún sentado en el sillón, en un claro gesto de que no quería hablar de ello- No tienes que hacerte el fuerte, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, y si no quieres decírmelo está bien, no necesito saberlo- le comentó ella dulcemente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza del alvino y los cerraba contra el pecho de él, dándole un lindo abrazo de espaldas.

-Maka… yo…- dijo Soul tratando de ordenar las palabras en su boca, quería crear una mentira que ella se creyese y que no la hiciera preocupar.

-Shhhh…- lo calló la rubia mientras depositaba su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Soul- Solo déjalo salir, solo deja salir todo ese dolor que llevas adentro, yo estoy aquí para ti- le susurró dulcemente al tiempo que fortalecía su abrazo.

-Maka…- murmuró Soul- no quiero… no quiero estar solo- le confesó apenado.

-¿Y a qué viene eso?- le preguntó Maka extrañada.

-No quiero perderlos, ni a Black Star, ni a Kid, ni a Liz, Patty, Crona, Tsubaki, a ninguno- exclamó mientras se aferraba fuertemente a los brazos de Maka que estaban en su pecho- pero más que nada, no quiero perderte a ti, eres alguien muy especial en mi vida ¿lo sabes no?- le preguntó como aquella vez hace mucho tiempo, y Maka no hizo más que sonreír mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha, matando la última lagrima que caía del rostro del alvino.

-Tú también eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, más de lo que crees- le susurró tranquilamente mientras continuaban abrazados- Así que… solo déjalo salir… deja salir este sentimiento que te oprime- exclamó Maka al tiempo que Soul se aferraba a ella y empezaba a llorar.

No es bueno guardarse el dolor para uno mismo, y quizás aquella vez, fue la única noche donde Soul lloró verdaderamente. Ni él sabía por qué, quizás fue porque Maka estaba con él, o porque ya no entraba más dolor en su corazón. O tal vez, fuera aquellas palabras que le dijo Maka lo que lo hicieron liberarse: "Déjalo salir"… sí, eso fue lo que hizo Soul en ese momento, dejó salir todo ese dolor que acumuló durante años, y lo sustituyó por uno más fuerte… por uno más lindo… por el amor que le tiene a sus amigos, y en especial a aquel amor, a aquel amor que siente por cierta rubia de ojos jade que usa dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza…


	8. Perfect

Espero que les guste, esta inspirado en la canción "Innocent" de Avril Lavigne.

Gracias a todos por comentar!

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Perfect.**

**-This moment is perfect, pleace don't go away-**

No podíamos estar en peores condiciones, el Kishin había escapado y había empezado a esparcir la locura en los corazones de todos, Crona se encontraba atrapada por el Shibusen y no se sabía si quedaría en libertad. Los secuaces de Medusa habían escapado, y lo más probable era que ella también lo hubiera hecho. Además, Aracne había revivido y estaba juntando su ejército de hombres enmascarados para vencer al Shibusen, en otras palabras, todo iba de mal en peor.

-Tonta, te vas a resfriar si te quedas como boba mirando frente a la ventana- me regañó mi compañero de departamento, un alvino de ojos rubí que se transforma de vez en cuando en guadaña.

-Lo siento Soul- me disculpé pero continué mirando por la ventana, mientras el aire fresco golpeaba mi rostro, no sabía si mañana seguiría viva, o cuerda como para recordar esta sensación.

-Serás idiota- volvió a refunfuñar- Después cuando te enfermes, no me vengas a buscar por auxilio- bufó molesto mientras lanzaba una o dos maldiciones al aire, así era él, un niño en el cuerpo de un joven.

Continué mirando por la ventana aquel atardecer, la gente caminaba para irse hacia sus casas, regresando desde sus trabajos, y una que otra pareja pasaban por allí tomados de las manos, o abrazados. Que envidia, de seguro debe sentirse muy bien tener a alguien así a tu lado. Mis pensamientos pasaron a otra parte cuando sentí una manta sobre mi cabeza. Me volteé sorprendida para ver a mi compañero parado a unos metros desde donde estaba yo, se picaba la mejilla que tenía sonrojada y miraba hacia otro lugar mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Ya, vente adentro- me pidió sin mirarme, sí, también se preocupaba mucho por mí, ¿lo había mencionado?

-¿No habías dicho que no buscara tu ayuda?- le pregunté divertida mientras veía como fruncía su ceño.

-¿Tienes que recordar todo lo que te digo?- me preguntó molesto, como queriendo evadir el tema y yo simplemente sonreí- Realmente es un problema que tengas tan buena memoria- susurró al aire desganado, como si estuviera emitiendo un pensamiento, pero como no continuó, no le pregunté.

-Soul…- lo llamé mientras me sentaba en el sillón y dejaba la manta a un lado- Tengo frío…- le grité como una niña pequeña y él me miró frustrado.

-Ahí tienes la manta- me exclamó señalándomela con el control remoto.

-A claro- exclamé mientras le sacaba la lengua y tomaba la manta para envolverme en ella.

Soul estaba más serio que de costumbre, supongo que por todo lo que había pasado en el mundo. Suspiró antes de prender la televisión y empezó a hacer zapping. Lo miré dos o tres veces, como dándole a entender que quería que dejara la película que estaban dando, pero él seguía sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Lo miré frustrada y entonces él se paró y me miró seriamente.

-Dame la manta- exclamó y yo hice lo que me decía, sin volver a mirarme se la llevó hasta su cuarto ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

-Soul…- lo llamé tiritando, hacía un frío de locos, y yo estaba con un short y una remera manga corta.

Al no contestarme, decidí pararme para buscar un abrigo, pero él apareció de la nada y me indicó que me quedara sentada en el sillón.

-Tengo frío- le dije de mala gana y entonces él se me acercó y me sujetó fuerte, me hizo sentar delante de él en el sillón y me abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Así está mejor?- me preguntó tranquilamente, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en la agradable sensación que me estaba produciendo ese abrazo.

-Un poco- mentí mientras sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

Bajé la mirada mientras me concentraba en la calidez del cuerpo de Soul, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me hacían sentir segura, y el silencio que ahora reinaba en la habitación, puesto a que Soul había apagado el televisor, era relajante. Por un momento, me olvidé de todos los problemas del mundo, y lo único que existía en el mundo era Soul. Un momento así, no recordaba la última vez que me sentí tan a gusto, era un momento perfecto, cargado de inocencia, de felicidad, solo espero que nunca se termine.

Sentí como los brazos de Soul soltaban su agarre, conforme de que mi cuerpo ya hubiera entrado en calor, sin embargo, no dejaron de abrazarme. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento tuve ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, no quiero cambiar nada de este momento, es la sensación más hermosa que jamás he sentido, es pura e inocente. Espero no cometer ninguna estupidez, pero realmente, no quiero que este momento se termine, quiero que sea eterno, aunque la eternidad no exista. Ante este pensamiento, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, que cayeron hasta los brazos de Soul.

-Maka… ¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó con la clara intención de soltarme.

-No me sueltes Soul… por favor- exclamé en un hilo de voz, incapaz de mantener mi voz normal-Por favor, no te alejes de mí- le supliqué mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas- No te vayas, te necesito… lo sabes- exclamé mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a sus fuertes brazos.

Soul suspiró contra mi cuello pero se quedó allí, abrazándome. En este momento, no me importaba llorar, no me importaba mostrarme débil y vulnerable, sabía con claridad que Soul estaba a mi lado cuidándome, impidiendo que me rompiera, y sonreí con todas mis fuerzas. Nunca le había dicho gracias por todo lo que hacía por mí, y tampoco le había hecho saber cuánto significaba en mi vida. Ninguno de los dos era de aquellos que se expresan por palabras, pero hay veces en las que se debe decir lo que uno siente, con palabras.

-Soul…- lo llamé mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Maka?- me preguntó dulcemente, como solo lo hace cuando yo estoy débil.

-Te quiero- le dije y sentí como se tensaba de la sorpresa- Te quiero mucho- volví a decirle mientras me recostaba en su pecho.

Suspiró nuevamente contra mi pelo y se rió levemente.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo impresionar a una persona- bromeó mientras me apretaba más contra su pecho- Yo también te quiero Maka, más de lo que piensas- exclamó con un leve tono de amargura en su voz.

Sin embargo, aquella voz, solo me hizo sonreír al mismo tiempo que él. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, disfrutando de aquel momento perfecto, solo recuerdo que me dormí, y de que cuando me desperté, Soul seguía abrazándome y sonriendo en sueños. Ya no me importaba qué demonios pasara con el mundo, siempre y cuando pudiera tener estos momentos junto a Soul… Nada más me importaría.


	9. Cerveza

Bueno aquí un nuevo Drabble, espero que les guste. Se me ocurrió ayer saliendo de compras con mi madre mientras pasaban una canción de un grupo que me gusta mucho que se llama "La cerveza" jajaja, no se si sepan lo que es, pero es una bebida alcoholica que es bastante conocida. Realmente no tengo idea si en otros paises la toman, aunque calculo que si. En fin! Disfruten y nos leemos pronto!

* * *

**Cerveza.**

_**-Me pregunto… ¿por qué ya no me regaña como antes?-**_

Desde un tiempo hasta ahora, Soul notaba que su compañera estaba rara. Sí, rara. Desde hacía unos meses, él acompañaba al bar a Black Star y Kid, y no podía evitar tomar unas copas para ahogar sus penas, pero claro, terminaba emborrachándose hasta el punto de no recordar nada de lo que hacía. Pero por la mañana, Maka le gritaba de arriba debajo de lo irresponsable que era y del trabajo que le daba cuidarlo, hasta ahí todo bien. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, los gritos habían ido disminuyendo, ella ya no lo golpeaba por eso, y constantemente estaba sumida en su mundo cuando le regañaba por esas cosas. Claro, solo por las mañanas de los sábados, porque en el resto de los días se comportaba como habitualmente, así que… no entendía qué pasaba por su mente.

-Nee Soul…- le llamó mientras se sentaba en el sillón a su lado con esa mirada perdida en su cara.

-Hmp- le contestó fingiendo desinterés, cuando en realidad, siempre estaba atento a lo que su amiga hacía.

-Cuando…- empezó a decir pero se detuvo, como analizando sus palabras- Cuando un chico besa a una chica ¿qué significa?- le preguntó y el chico la miró como si fuera algo obvio- Bueno ya sé, en condiciones normales sería eso- le contestó la chica leyendo sus pensamientos y un poco avergonzada- Pero me refiero a que el chico esta borracho- agregó la peliceniza mientras el alvino se tensaba y sus pupilas se contraían.

-¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó nervioso, Maka no era la chica que acudiera a él para estos temas, pero algo le decía que esto tenía que ver con él y sus salidas nocturnas por los viernes por la noche.

-Es que a una amiga le pasó- contestó rápida y segura, sin demostrar signos de que estuviera mintiendo para nada.

-¿Qué amiga?- le cuestionó el alvino un tanto confuso una vez se le pasó el susto.

-¿Por qué no te limitas a responderme y ya?- le preguntó enfadada mientras inflaba los cachetes y el oji rubí se sonreía.

-Vale, vale… es que depende de la situación…- murmuró el chico mientras se recostaba en el sillón- Si le besa estando borracho, y es de forma tranquila, lo más probable es que esa chica le guste- susurró mientras que la peliceniza se sonrojaba un poco, pocas veces podía ver a su amigo de esa forma tan… cool.

-¿Aunque lo haya hecho varias veces?- le cuestionó la rubia y el alvino se giró para mirarla.

-No…- susurró sin cambiar su mirada fija- En ese caso, apostaría mi mano a que está completamente enamorado de ella pero no tiene el valor de decírselo- le contestó y los rojos subieron al rostro de Maka.

-Eso quiere decir que…- susurró más para sí misma que para Soul, ocasionándole a este otro ataque de nervios… ¿podría ser qué? ¿Podría ser que por tomar mucha cerveza hubiera besado a Maka varias veces?

Bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas, pero el alvino se negaba a creérselo, después de todo, y aunque él mismo se admitiera mentalmente que su amiga le despertaba ciertos sentimientos, él no sería capaz de besarla.

-¡BLACK STAR ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TSUBAKI!- Gritó la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Soul se cacheteó mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de pensar, y mientras su compañera se iba tranquilamente a su habitación, él continuó mirando la televisión, sintiéndose algo decepcionado de que no hubiera pasado lo que él creía, pero a la vez bastante contento.

Mientras que Maka, en su cuarto, empezó a tararear una cancioncita mientras acomodaba sus cosas. Tendría que informarle a Tsubaki de aquel descubrimiento, aunque ella prefería guardarse el suyo propio. Porque la verdad era que le encantaba que Soul al volver aquellos sábados a la madrugada fuera a despertarla de su lindo sueño y le diera un tierno beso en sus labios. Porque, aunque Maka odiaba el sabor de todo lo que tuviese alcohol, amaba el gusto de la cerveza mezclado con el gusto de su querida arma. Y por ahora, ese iba a ser su secreto.


	10. Entra en mi vida

Este drabble está inspirado en la canción : "Entra en mi vida" de Sin banderas. Espero les guste, aunque sea cortito!

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Entra en mi vida.**

**-Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta-**

Recuerdo aquella tarde, yo estaba en aquel cuarto de música, tocando aquel piano para olvidar la tristeza de la soledad. Pero entonces, la puerta se abrió, y en aquel momento asomaste tu cabeza, ignorando que yo estaba allí. Empezaste a saltar infantilmente, hasta que me viste y te sonrojaste, apenada de que te viera de aquella forma. Para mí eras una chica más, sin nada especial. Me miraste y viste el piano, te sonreíste y me hablaste.

-¿Tú eras el que tocaba?- me preguntaste, manteniendo tu sonrisa tan agradable.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos desde que te vi por primera vez, y algo en mí se agitó violentamente. Sentí, de alguna forma que eras especial. Lo único que hice fue asentir para que sonrieras aún más.

-Me gusto mucho- me felicitaste y mi corazón empezó a agitarse junto a mi alma- Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, técnico- te presentaste mientras me extendías la mano.

-Soul Evans, arma- me presenté y aunque pensé que era imposible, me volviste a sonreír con una sonrisa aún más hermosa.

Toqué tu mano y pude sentir como nuestras almas bailaban al mismo tiempo. Algo dentro de mí se encendió, y pude ver como tus ojos jades brillaban de una forma espacial. Y aquel sentimiento tan profundo que creció en mí fue algo tan inexplicable que no seguía ni a la lógica ni a la razón, solo sabía que contigo a mi lado, no sentiría más la soledad. En aquel momento no podía dejar de gritarte con mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón aquello:

"_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta, te lo suplico no me dejes, quédate conmigo"_

-Un gusto- dijiste y te fuiste para afuera.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos y ya te estaba extrañando, y culpándome por no haberte gritado aquella frase que resonaba en mi mente.

-¿Quieres ser arma?- me preguntaste nerviosa, apareciendo de la nada y yo te miré confuso antes de asentir despreocupadamente.

En aquel momento te había extrañado, pero no fue hasta después, luego de muchas misiones y almas recolectadas, de peleas diarias y golpes con libros, hasta que me di cuenta de que te necesitaba, que eras más que una persona importante en mi vida, y no hay día en el que no agradezca al cielo el que hayas aceptado entrar a mi vida, llenando de felicidad y de tristeza cada parte de mi alma, coloreándola con colores, y por sobre todo, que hayas expulsado a la soledad. Y me hayas enseñado lo más importante que jamás alguien me enseñó, pues de todas las cosas, tú Maka Albarn, me enseñaste a amar.


	11. Todo y mucho más

Un pequeño drabble que nació hoy mientras miraba una serie, aunque no tiene nada que ver. Estaba a punto de darle el botón de inicio para verla en la compu cuando se me vino a la mente el título de este drabble y lo escribí. Espero que les guste!

Ah casi me olvido... muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me ponen muy feliz! En fin, cuidensen! Nos leemos!

* * *

**Todo y mucho más.**

**-Fuiste todo y mucho más, desde el inicio hasta el final-**

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Este es tu día tan especial ¿verdad? Un día que pocas veces ocurre y que jamás me imaginé que pasaría de esta manera. ¿Cómo debería considerarte? Eso tampoco lo sé, es que fuiste tantas cosas en mi vida, que no sé cuál es el nombre que tengo que darte.

Desde el inicio, fuiste una chica, una amiga, una compañera. Mi técnico, mi compañera de luchas, mi luz en momentos de debilidad, mi razón para luchar. Mi impulso, mi fortaleza, mi cuidadora y mi conciencia. Mis latidos, mis pensamientos, incluso… hasta mis sueños. Fuiste mis ojos, fuiste mis manos y hasta fuiste mis labios. Mi dulce cocinera, mi atenta enfermera y mi muy violenta guardiana. Fuiste mi técnico, mi mejor amiga, mi protectora y mi protegida. Fuiste mi reina, mi princesa y mi plebeya. Mi amante, mi novia, mi amiga con privilegios. Una dama, una niña, una mujer y una adolescente. Fuiste mi delirio, mi locura, mi vida y mi dolor. Mi todo, mi nada, mi mundo y mi universo. Fuiste mis mañanas, mis noches, mis tardes y mi tiempo. Mis halagos, mis insultos, mis Haloweens, mis navidades. Mis fiestas, mis lutos, mis penas y mis lágrimas. Mis sonrisas, mis cantos, mis melodías y mi oscuridad. Fuiste todo y mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Sin embargo, ahora simplemente eres una cosa, una mujer casada que algún día fue llamada Maka Albarn. No te enojes, sé que me debes odiar, pero debes entender que me siento fatal. No pude soportar ver que te ibas con él a aquel altar, que un día dijiste que nunca ibas a pisar. Sé que contabas conmigo, con que yo estuviera allí ¿verdad? Yo soy tu mejor amigo después de todo, pero ya no se qué eres para mí. Te amo, tú lo sabes, y sé que en ti quedan algunos de esos sentimientos que alguna vez me dijiste. Sé que tendrás tus razones para elegirlo a él, pero aún así te conozco, y sé que aún lloras por mí. No te sientas triste, yo también te extraño, pero no iré a buscarte, no soy esa clase de chico, lo sabes, me conoces bien.

Búscame cuando quieras verme, nunca te cerraré la puerta, te estaré esperando por siempre en este lugar, el departamento donde compartimos tantas cosas juntos, nuestra infancia, nuestra adolescencia, y hasta nuestra adultez. Solo espero que vengas, para que vivamos juntos nuestra vejez, o al menos, nuestros últimos segundos de vida.

Estás enferma, lo sé, Kid me lo dijo. No te preocupes por mí, solo haz lo que necesites. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y esta carta solo te la escribo para que lo sepas, que no solo fuiste todo en mi vida y mucho más, sino que lo sigues siendo, y que seguiré esperándote, firmemente, sin cansarme, aunque la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en el otro mundo. Te amo, vuelvo a decírtelo, solo quiero que me confirmes otra vez… ¿qué soy para tí?

Te amo… por siempre y para siempre.

Soul Evans.


	12. Mientes tan bien

Un poco atrasado pero bueno...

aquí hay un drabble u one-shot, como quieran considerarlo, sobre la navidad, o más o menos xD

Espero que les guste y FELIZ NAVIDAD y AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! Cuidensen!

* * *

**Mientes tan bien.**

_**-Mientes tan bien que siempre te termino creyendo-**_

-Feliz Navidad Maka- me dices con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fuera cualquier día del año.

-¡Qué poco espíritu!- te reprocho sacándote la lengua, mientras termino de colocar una torta que hice sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Vamos Maka…apúrate, que si no soplamos las velas, nuestros deseos de navidad no se cumplirán- murmuras con esa típica sonrisa burlona que pones cuando mientes.

Yo lo sé, esa estúpida tradición navideña no existe, pero aún así, te creo. ¿Por qué? Simple, es que mientes tan bien, que tus palabras son mis verdades. Tú tienes control total sobre mi mente, puedes decirme que las olas del mar son dulces, o que la luna está hecha de helado, y para mí, serán verdades totales, y las defendería con mi vida, y es que mientes tan bien.

Suspiro resignada, golpeándome internamente por ser tan ingenua. Me dices que hagas estas cosas, por el simple hecho de que las sigo al pie de la letra como una idiota. Seguro que internamente te estás descostillando de la risa, aunque por fuera, solo vea tu rostro sereno y pensativo. Mientes tan bien Soul… que a veces pienso que te preocupa lo que yo piense.

-Ya está- te aviso al tiempo que te paras del sillón con una sonrisa y apagas la luces.

El fuego de las dos velas baila al compás de mi respiración, iluminando apenas tu rostro que está cerca de mí. Te inclinas sobre las velas, y me miras de reojo, invitándome a apagar la otra vela con un suspiro. Te imito, y mientras cierro los ojos, suspiro al mismo tiempo que vos, sumiendo el departamento en una oscuridad total.

Me paro derecha, y busco a tientas en la oscuridad la luz. Mis manos tantean el aire, y se encuentran con las tuyas. Me estremezco al sentir cómo me sujetas fuertemente las manos, y luego las sueltas. Puedo sentir tu presencia, asechándome sigilosamente, vigilando en aquella penumbra, cada uno de mis movimientos. Una de tus manos, pasa con suavidad por mi cintura, abrazándome y atrayéndome hacia dónde estás.

-Maka…- me llamas lentamente, mientras me apoyas en tu pecho y pegas tu cuerpo al mío-Maka…- vuelves a susurrar en mi oído seductoramente.

Una música empieza a sonar lenta, es una balada. Tus brazos me toman y tu cuerpo me empieza a mover al ritmo de la música. ¿Por qué haces esto Soul? ¿No entiendes que se me para el corazón cada vez que siento tu aliento rozar mi cuello? ¿No entiendes que el corazón se me parte al pensar que nada de esto es lo que mi mente se imagina?

-Tranquila… todo está bien- me dices, y te creo, aunque mi corazón me duela, y tu presencia me saca más de un suspiro de mi corazón, y es que mientes tan bien… que no puedo evitar creerte- Déjate llevar- murmuraste mientras te sonreías.

Suspiré mientras pasaba mis brazos por tu cuello y trataba de esconder mi rostro en tu pecho, pero no me lo permitiste. Te detuviste y me tomaste por los hombros en la oscuridad. Levanté mi vista, como queriendo verte, sin embargo, no pude. Tus labios se colocaron lentamente sobre los míos. Me quedé estática mientras empezabas a arrastrarme contigo hasta la pared. Mi cuerpo, chocó suavemente contra la pared y dio con el botón de la luz, encendiéndola.

Te miré, te habías separado de mis labios y me mirabas tranquilamente. Volviste a acercarte a mi rostro, pero esta vez detuviste tus labios a unos milímetros de los míos y empezaste a mirarme, con los ojos entrecerrados, pidiéndome con la mirada una respuesta. Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho, a tal punto de llegar a sentir la cantidad de sangre que bombeaba. Acorté la distancia, y empezamos a besarnos, suavemente, como si quisiéramos tantear el terreno.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué me estaba besando Soul? Si le gustaba o sentía algo por mí, lo más lógico es que primero me lo dijera y después de saber lo que yo opinaba me besara… ¿no es verdad? ¿Entonces… por qué?

-¿Por qué?- te pregunté rompiendo el beso, me miraste y sonreíste.

-¿Necesito alguna razón?- me preguntaste burlón y yo te fulminé con la mirada, borrado esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara.

-Dime… Soul…- te supliqué, mientras apartabas la mirada avergonzado.

-No puedo…- me dijiste y volviste a mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- te pregunté y por primera vez no te creí lo que me decías.

-Los chicos también tenemos miedo, Maka- susurraste mientras apoyabas tu frente contra la mía- tengo miedo de que no sientas lo mismo- me dijiste mientras volvías a entrecerrar tus ojos y tomabas mis manos con la tuyas.

-No te entiendo- te dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y bajaba mi cabeza.

-…- hiciste silencio mientras tus manos apretaban las mías con suavidad, como queriendo encontrar el valor necesario- Te amo…- susurraste haciendo que abriera mis ojos de par en par.

Era mentira, tú siempre me mientes, así que no debo creerte. No responderé, te burlarás de mí al ver que he caído en tu trampa. No, no y no… son solo mentiras, aunque suenen a verdad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? ¿Por qué se niega a ver que es una mentira y se siente tan feliz? Debo decirle que no quiero nada, que no siento nada por él…

-Yo también te amo Soul- pronuncian mis labios involuntariamente, yo no se mentir, no soy como tú… tú sí mientes bien.

Acercaste tus labios a los míos y los besaste con ternura, haciendo que mil sensaciones habitaran dentro de mí.

Si esto es realmente una mentira… nunca me digas la verdad Soul, sígueme mintiendo de esta forma, así me siento feliz, y sé que no te costará trabajo mentirme... porque realmente… mientes muy bien…


	13. La indicada para mí

Bueno aquí hay un drabble que nació en un raro momento de inspiración... espero que les guste. Aunque es medio raro, no se jajaja

muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! me suben mucho el ánimo!

Nos leemos!

* * *

**La indicada para mí.**

_**-Será aquella que te cuide y te quiera, aunque hayas hecho algo para que te mate sin piedad-**_

El alvino se despertó perezoso aquella mañana, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y sin darse cuenta terminó en el baño. Con ambas manos apoyadas firmemente en el lavamanos, intentando no perder el equilibrio mientras se miraba en el espejo, examinándose con la mirada. Sus ojos, estaban más pequeños de lo normal, sus ojos color borgoña carmín estaban opacos, y le costaba creerse que él, era el chico cool de ayer. Con dos ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y un candombe en la cabeza que no era para bailar, son los signos de una fuerte resaca, que iba a ser difícil de borrar.

Un olor a cigarrillo inundaba el lugar, y el chico no sabía de dónde mierda había salido. El piso con olor a cerveza, y manchado con cosas extrañas, que le daban un color marrón. No hacía falta ser un genio, ni tampoco un adivinador, para saber quién había armado quilombo anoche. Aprovechando que su compañera no iría aquella noche, invitó a unos amigos, y la fiesta se desató. Fue como prender el televisor, y perder el control remoto, una fiesta bárbara, que ahora le pasaba factura.

Un fino cuerpo femenino, se revolvía incomoda entre las sábanas. No hizo falta más de unos segundos, para que un par de zafiros se asomaran por el marco de la puerta. El alvino no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, una chica bien formada, había estado desnuda en su cama. El corazón se le cayó de golpe, y el arrepentimiento nació. Miró a la muchacha con una mirada carga de perdón y esta solo negó.

-no hicimos nada, estate tranquilo- murmuró un poco mejor que él- Aunque me confundiste con tu amiga, la de ojos color jade-susurró mientras sonreía de costado- No te comas la cabeza, y decile lo que sentís- le ordenó mientras se vestía y desaparecía, por la puerta de entrada, sin dejar más que el recuerdo de un momento de locura.

Un mareo, luego dos. La mano contra la pared, la cabeza sobre el inodoro. Se desató la odisea de atinar al centro, o luego habrá más para limpiar. Una arcada importante, saco al silencio de su lugar. El candombe no le dio tregua, ni cuando se mojó con agua fría, la cabeza le dolía, como si tuviera mil alfileres clavados. El cansancio lo vencía de a momentos, y la toalla, escondida, estaba complicándole más la vida.

En cuanto Maka llegara, lo iba a matar con todas las letras. Pero en estos momentos, no estaba del mejor ánimo para imaginarse su muerte. ¿Por qué había hecho tanto lío? Lo peor de todo es que no lo recordaba. La puerta de entrada se abrió con sigilo, mientras el sonido del los pasos era acallado por el sonido de otra arcada de Soul. Cansado y fatigado, miró con asco el inodoro, incapaz de distinguir lo que había comido anoche.

-¿Soul?- preguntó temerosa la voz de su compañera desde su cuarto- ¿Estás bien?- insistió mientras entraba al baño y se arrodillaba al lado del joven imprudente.

-No del todo…- admitió mientras volvía a devolver con fuerza, aquella cena que no recordaba haber comido.

Se calmó, mientras tomaba la toalla que su compañera le tendía, y con ella, se limpiaba la boca. Temblando, logró pararse y apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta, con la clara intención de irse a acostarse a dormir. Se tambaleó y casi cae al suelo, pero unos finos brazos lo estrecharon, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie.

-Cuando te recuperes te daré el peor Maka-chop de tu vida- le amenazó su compañera con una cálida sonrisa.

Una sonrisa involuntaria, escapó del rostro del alvino, complacido por el detalle de su compañera de posponer su castigo un tiempo. El chico se recostó en su cama, mientras que su compañera salía de la habitación. Era increíble como a veces ella podía ser tan considerada y dulce, aunque en cuanto se mejorara, moriría sin duda. Al poco rato, ella volvió con una taza de café y unas aspirinas para Soul. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, y extendió la bandeja a su compañero mientras miraba el desorden de la casa.

Sabía que algo así pasaría, y aún así, se había imaginado que lo mataría en cuanto lo viera, pero no pudo evitar apiadarse de él al verlo en ese deplorable estado. Suspiró mientras se levantaba y depositaba un inocente beso en la mejilla de su arma, para después salir del cuarto, a ordenar y limpiar todo.

"La mujer indicada para pasar tu vida con ella, es aquella que te cuide y te quiera, aún después de hacer algo que amerite que te mate sin piedad" la frase de su padre resonó en su cabeza al ver a su compañera salir de la habitación.

-La indicada para mí- susurró sin darse cuenta.

El "inocente" beso de ella, le quemaba en la mejilla, y sin embargo, ese dolor le producía placer. Suspiró mientras se llevaba una aspirina a la boca y tomaba un sorbo de café. Desde hacía un tiempo… Soul se había dado cuenta, de que aquella chica de ojos jade, era la indicada para él.


	14. Niño

Bueno, aquí un nuevo drabble que creo les gustará. He leído muchos como este pero desde el punto de vista de Soul, así que pensé en hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Maka. Realmente espero les guste. Ah y quería decirles, que me he hecho un blog, no es muy muy copado, ya que apenas estoy entendiendo como se usa, pero tendré información y adelantos de todos mis fics, incluidos este, así que si quieren pasarse, pueden entrar a mi perfil, allí está el link.

En fin, gracias por sus reviews y los dejo con el nuevo drabble! Bye bye!

* * *

**Niño.**

**-**_**¿Quién dijo que los adultos no pueden comportarse como niños?**_** -**

El cielo está nublado, el aire está frío y pesado, la lluvia de anoche hace que cueste respirar. Mis pies sobre la madera fría, se deslizan, saboreando el lugar donde tus pies caminaron anoche, y donde dentro de unos momentos tú caminarás. Son las 7:00 de la mañana, lo sé porque estoy mirando el reloj de la cocina, donde preparo un suave café.

La curiosidad me vence, y abro lentamente la puerta de la habitación. Todo en silencio, excepto el suave compás de tu respiración, y los tranquilos latidos de tu corazón. Tu cuerpo se envuelve con las blancas sábanas, te ves incómodo, pero a la vez tan tranquilo. Tu cabello blanco se pierde debajo de la almohada, y tu brazo derecho, tantea mi lugar de aquel colchón.

Vas despertando lentamente, arrojas la almohada al suelo, y te das vuelta para sentarte en la cama. Sonrío, llamado tu atención, y cierro lentamente la puerta, para evitar que me mires. Mi corazón late lentamente, nervioso, expectante. Suspiro mientras me acabo la taza de café, y la llevo a la mesada. La puerta de tu cuarto se abre, y por ella apareces, deteniéndote en el umbral, analizando la situación.

No puedo evitar pensar lo guapo que estás allí, con el pelo desordenado, y tus ojos rubís entrecerrados. Una sonrisa torcida se forma en tu rostro, y como niño pequeño, te acercas hacia mí arrastrando tu almohada. No puedo explicarte, cuánto te quiero, en momentos así, siento que el tiempo se para, y nada más existe, solo tú y yo.

Estiras tu brazo, y con tu mano acomodas un mechón de mi rubio cabello, detrás de mi oreja. Te inclinas despacio, apoyando suavemente tu cabeza en mi hombro, y te refriegas mientras me hueles. Sonrío ante tu actitud tan infantil, pero a la vez tan madura. Tu solo suspiras en mi oreja, haciéndome cosquillas, mientras tus brazos me aprisionan y sonríes contra la piel de mi cuello.

-Maka-chan~- canturreteas juguetón, mientras que a cada segundo le robas un suspiro a mi corazón- eres muy cruel- murmuras sin moverte, dejando caer parte de tu peso sobre mí- ¿Tanto te cuesta esperar a que me levante?- me preguntaste y como un niño pequeño me miras con esos grandes ojos rojos, brillantes de ilusión e ingenuidad, ¿quién dijo que los adultos no podían ser niños?

-Duermes demasiado- te dije mientras te acariciaba la mejilla y tú me sonreías.

-Pues despiértame…- me dijiste rápidamente haciendo que te mirara con dulzura.

-Es imposible despertarte sin que te enojes conmigo- te dije y me miraste enfadado.

-Eso es mentira, sólo tienes que hacer una cosa para que no me enoje- me reclamaste mientras me mirabas a los ojos y me tomabas suavemente por los hombros.

En segundos, me diste un inocente beso en los labios, al cual no dudé en corresponderte. Eres como un niño malcriado, siempre obtienes lo que quieres. Míranos ahora, me obligaste a casarme contigo, ni siquiera me diste la opción de decirte que no. Está bien, lo admito, no es que fuera a rechazarte, y aunque nunca te lo dije, me encanta que seas así. Un chico despreocupado, maduro y serio, el mejor Death Scythe de la historia, pero que cuando está conmigo, es un niño malcriado y travieso, tierno y mimoso. Así es Soul Evans, amo que seas un hombre hecho y derecho, pero también amo que seas un niño que busca que lo cuiden…


	15. Despedida

Aquí les dejo el nuevo drabble, es un poco triste, pero en fin. La traducción del inicio es:

**(*) "Volveré cuando me necesites, no necesitas decir adios"**

**.**

**.**

**Despedida.**

_**-I'll come back if when you need my, no need to say goodbay-**_

Nunca le habían gustado las despedidas, por cortas o largas que fueran, siempre le dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca. Quizás fuera porque su madre siempre viajaba, y siempre que la veía, al tiempo se iba otra vez. Para Maka Albarn, la peor palabra del mundo no era odio, crueldad, maldad o tiranía, sino aquella palabra que la mayoría usaba: "adiós".

-Maka… Maka… ¿me escuchas?- le preguntó el chico de ojos rubí, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos jades volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba siendo una cobarde. No quería que él se fuera en estos momentos así sin nada más que decir, pero ella no podía simplemente pronunciar esas 5 letras. El alvino se alborotó más los cabellos de su cabellera, a él tampoco le gustaba esto, no quería dejarla sola. La miró detenidamente, quizás esta fuera la última vez que la veía, y eso le partía el alma, pero así era la vida después de todo. Suspiró mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañera, y le sonreía para consolarla.

-Volveré cuando todo esto termine- exclamó confiado de lo que decía- Regresaré si me necesitas, no tienes que decir adiós- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente- Hasta luego Maka- se despidió el alvino antes de que lo mandaran a llamar.

Ella se quedó parada junto al andén del tren, mirando a su amado novio, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que la voz le volviera al cuerpo, justo a tiempo para que él escuchara su grito.

-HASTA PRONTO SOUL- gritó, desgarrándose la garganta, haciendo que una sonrisa melancólica se formara en el rostro del joven.

Maka odiaba con toda su alma la palabra "adiós", pero no tendría que odiarla si no existiera esa otra, la razón incomprensible y estúpida, que lo alejaba de su lado. Aquella palabra que no solo causaba hambre, odio y temor. Aquella simple palabra que hacía oídos sordos a todos, y callaba con solo nombrarla, aquella palabra que traía miseria al lugar donde llegaba, y que ni siquiera la palabra "amor" podía enfrentarla… Sí, quizás había una palabra más odiada por aquella peliceniza y por todo el mundo, una palabra considerada como la peor palabra del mundo, pero que no era un insulto… Sí, aquella palabra llamada "guerra".


	16. Ilusion

Bueno, aquí les traigo un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió mirando una película de Detective Conan, donde aparece mi amado Kaito Kid! jajaja y se me ocurrió esto, espero que les guste! Nos leemos!

Abajo les dejo las traducciones.

* * *

**Ilusion.**

**-Come on, look at me, the magical Night is beginning(1)-**

La oscuridad rodea a todo el mundo, el sobrero blanco está en los aires, y los alientos de 300 personas son contenidos en sus gargantas. Uno, dos… tres. El sombrero blanco empieza a caer, y de la nada, cientos de palomas blancas salen de él, creando una cortina de plumas. Las palomas vuelan por todo el lugar, revoloteando y tirando sus plumas, dando un aspecto… mágico al lugar. De la nada, aparece él, en medio del escenario. Se acomoda el sobrero blanco y todos empiezan a aplaudir enérgicamente.

Una sonrisa de tiburón aparece en sus labios, se quita la galera blanca, revolviendo sus alvinos cabellos. Sus ojos rojos, se centran en algún punto específico de la habitación, y como idiota, creo que me está mirando a mí. Que tonta soy, solo es una ilusión. Las manos del famoso mago, se mueven rápidamente, y se frotan entre sí, antes de que de la nada, aparezcan 4 cartas en su mano. Un pequeño giro, demuestra que están en blanco de ambos lados, y con un simple soplido, las tira al aire. Y cuando las atrapa, su rostro está dibujado en todas ellas.

Los aplausos no hacen más que vitorear una truco excelente en verdad. Casi genera la ilusión de que todo es en verdad magia.

-Ladies and gentlemen(2)- saluda como digno inglés que es- Come on, look at me, the magical Night is beginning- murmura antes de que todos empiecen a aplaudir de nuevo.

Suspiro cansada, no entiendo nada de inglés, ni siquiera sé por qué vine a verlo. Claro, me encanta la magia, y mi amiga Tsubaki me convenció, de que aprovechemos a ver esta función ya que estamos en Londres. Que para la magia no se necesitan palabras, sino que es un espectáculo visual. Y en cierta forma tiene razón, que nosotras vengamos de Japón no quiere decir que no entendamos qué está pasando aquí ¿verdad?

Luego de muchos trucos, el mago sonrió y se despidió de todos los presentes.

-Farewell, my dear viewers English. I'm Soul Evans (3)- se despidió antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Una lluvia de aplausos gobernó el lugar por unos segundos, pero enseguida, una potente luz me cegó por unos segundos. Mis ojos, poco a poco se abrieron, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Mi sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar, cuando me encontré al mago Evans delante de mí, con una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Chasqueó los dedos, y de la nada, apareció una rosa roja que me entregó, lo miré con sorpresa y él me correspondió la mirada.

-Nos vemos pronto, Maka-chan- pronunció en un perfecto japonés que me sorprendió, y más por el hecho de que conociera mi nombre- Bye Bye, Little beauty (4)- susurró antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- le pregunté a Tsubaki que estaba a mi lado, ella mi miró extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres Maka-chan?- me preguntó confundida.

-Al mago- le aclaré enfadad, ¿de quién más podía tratarse?

-Maka, el show todavía no comienza- me dijo preocupada- Segura de que estás bien- miré sin poder creer el escenario, aquel mago entró tranquilamente caminando, y todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Su mirada carmín se centró en donde yo estaba y me sonrió. ¿Había sido todo una simple ilusión?

* * *

**(1) Come on, look at me, the Magical Night is beginning: **Vamos, mírenme, la noche mágica está comenzando.

**(2) Ladies and gentlemen: **Damas y caballeros.

**(3) Farewell, my dears viewers English. I'm Soul Evans: **Adios, mys queridos espectadores Ingleses. Soy Soul Evans.

**(4) Bye bye, little beauty: **Adios, pequeña belleza.


	17. Cosas

Bueno aquí les dejo un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió el otro día, espero que lo disfruten! Nos leemos!

* * *

**Cosas.**

_**-Cosas, solo cosas-**_

Cuando discutimos, me voy a mi habitación a pensar, con la única intención de no ver tu cara y de apaciguar mi furia contra ti. Pero siempre, pienso lo mismo, tirada en mi cama, mirando al techo. Y es que hay tantas cosas que odio de ti. Odio la manera burlona en la que sonríes. Odio que te pases el tiempo mirando el televisor y me ignores. Odio que te despiertes somnoliento, y que te duermas sobre la mesa. Odio la forma en la que me miras, me hablas y caminas. Odio que seas vago, que nada te preocupe demasiado, y que ignores muchas veces lo que te digo. Odio que me mires, y odio que me ignores. Odio que cocines, y odio cuando me pides que te cocine. Odio que me grites, y odio gritarte. Odio que discutamos sin motivo, y que nos peleemos por cosas sin sentido. Odio que te enfades, y patees todo lo que esté a tu paso. Odio que frunzas el ceño, cada vez que te oculto algo. Odio que no me cuentes tus problemas, y se los digas a otros. Odio contarte sobre mi vida, y odio, que a veces, no me presiones para que te los cuente. Odio que te burles de mi ropa, de mi cara y de mis notas. Odio que te rías cuando vez mi cara, o que te sonrías cuando estoy sonrojada.

Odio tantas cosas sobre ti, que me quedo corta con los dedos de mis manos. Pero es que también, hay muchas cosas que amo sobre ti.

Amo que me sonrías solo a mí, y que me hagas entender que estás contento. Amo que mientras cocino, me mires con disimulo, y que mientras miras tele, me observes de reojo. Amo despertarte por las mañanas, y amo tu pelo alborotado. Amo, también, la forma en la que a veces me miras dulcemente, me hablas suavemente y amo que camines a mi lado. Amo que te preocupes por mí, que me cuides y me protejas. Odio que le tomes demasiada importancia a ciertas cosas que digo y amo que en clase no dejes de mirarme. Amo tus comidas, y amo que halagues los platos que cocino. Amo pelearte un poco, que te enfades, y que me busques para jugar ese juego. Amo que nos quedemos en silencio, sin decir nada y sin mirarnos, solo uno al lado del otro. Amo cuando te pones muy feliz, que saltas por todos lados con una sonrisa en la cara. Amo que seas celoso, que me defiendas, y quieras ocultarlo. Amo tu misterioso carácter, tu actitud de chico cool y genial. Amo que respetes mi espacio, y que soportes mi mal carácter. Amo que me toques el pelo, me acaricies las mejillas, y que me beses suavemente. Amo que seas un pervertido sin remedio, y que quieras conducirme por el mismo camino.

Y es que en pocas palabras, odio muchas cosas sobre ti, y hay muchas otras cosas que amo. Pero cosas, son solo cosas, y carecen de importancia. Porque lo que realmente importa, es que yo a ti te amo. Y sé, que aunque no me lo digas demasiado, tú, Soul Evans, también me amas. Y lo mucho que me amas, es una de las cosas, que yo realmente amo.


	18. The Soul's secret

Un muy muy breve drabble que se me ocurrió hoy, espero que les guste! Nos leemos!

**(*) Soul tiene un secreto, como toda las personas, pero su secreto es algo realmente increíble.**

* * *

**The Soul's Secret.**

**-****Soul has a secret, like all people, but their secret is something truly amazing-(*)**

Maka lo miraba sin poder creérselo, su mejor amigo y arma, aquel quien pensaba hasta ese día conocía mejor que a nadie en el mundo, le venía a contar eso. Sí "eso", el secreto mejor guardado del alvino, aquel que dejaría su reputación como el chico más cool del Shibusen como el idiota más grande, y aquel que Maka no podía creerlo aún. Mirándolo fijamente a la cara podía darse cuenta de que no mentía, y también, que le era muy difícil confesarle semejante cosa a ella. Sinceramente, nunca se lo esperó de Soul, qué decía, no se lo esperaría de ningún hombre. El simple hecho de que haya personas, que comprendan a Soul en ese sentido, le parecía ridículo.

-Soul…- lo llamó la oji jade mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el alvino, aún sonrojado, levantó lentamente la mirada- Explícame de nuevo…- le suplicó mientras se fregaba la frente con dos dedos- ¿Cómo es eso…?- exclamó sin poder acabar la frase.

Digo, para ella era difícil saber "eso" y asimilarlo. Por mucho tiempo pensó que eso era algo imposible, que Soul no sentiría ese tipo de cosas, pero aquí estaban. Uno frente al otro, sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar, en un silencio incómodo, en el que Soul le había confesado "eso" a Maka.

-Te lo digo, Maka… No me interesa Blair de ninguna forma, porque bueno… tú sabes…- exclamó mientras el rubor refulgía en sus mejillas.

-Mira Soul… soy tu novia y te amo con el alma- le dijo Maka haciendo que Soul sonriera levemente, le encantaba que Maka le recordara ese detallito- Pero quiero que me seas sincero…- exclamó con voz amenazante que hizo al alvino tragar grueso.

-Está bien Maka, te explicaré lo que quieras con todo detalle, pero entiende que te amo- le respondió seriamente el oji rubí.

Maka suspiró cansada y miró fijamente a su novio que temblaba de los nervios.

-Dime exactamente… ¿desde cuándo le tienes miedo a las chicas con grades atributos?- murmuró la peliceniza suavemente, haciendo que Soul saltara de su lugar.

Porque a nadie le gusta que descubran tu más grande secreto, en especial el de Soul Evans. Pensar que el chico más cool de todo el mundo, le tiene miedo a las chicas dotadas.


	19. Idiomas

Bueno, no es mi mejor trabajo pero fue un momento de inspiración. Disfrutenlo ^-^

* * *

**Idiomas.**

**-"Daisuki", daisuki, "I love you", I love you, "Je t'aime", J t'aime-**

Hay tantas formas de decir lo mismo en diferentes idiomas, decir "te quiero" y decir "Te amo", en muchas culturas es exactamente lo mismo. Digo "Daisuki" y "Daisuki" si se leen, es lo mismo, aunque en realidad en una digo "te quiero" y en la otra "te amo". ¿Me entiendes? En inglés es lo mismo "I love you" y "I love you", incluso en francés pasa exactamente lo mismo, "Je t'aime" y "Je t'aime". La palabra "amor" está demasiado desvalorizada en la actualidad, todos lo dicen sin tener en cuenta lo que esa palabra significa ¿no es así?

Japoneses, franceses, ingleses, todos la usan sin ton ni son. Incluso en todas partes del mundo. En la actualidad, no creo que haya persona que no haya dicho un "Daisuki" sin sentirlo e realidad. Porque esa es la verdad del mundo Maka, la cruel y dura realidad de la vida. Y tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarla. Porque hoy en día, las personas ya no saben ¿qué quiere decirle la otra persona con eso? Los idiomas son tan complicados, que a uno le cuesta entender lo que está refiriéndose el otro ¿no?

Por eso mi querida amiga, te mando esta carta, pequeña y concisa, mostrándote mi desacuerdo con los idiomas. La gente se entendería mejor sin tantas palabras diferentes ¿No lo crees? En fin, espero que tengas un lindo viaje de regreso, te estaré esperando como siempre en el aeropuerto, aunque no prometo nada de tu padre. Creo que se habrá avivado de que lo mandé "erróneamente" a Tombuctú. Espero que cuando nos veamos, me des mi regalo del viajecito que hiciste, me prometiste que si no me traías nada, como supongo pasará, me darías lo que yo pidiera. Jajaja.

En fin… Te espero. Cuídate mucho.

Daisuki…

I love you…

Je t´aime…

Y te amo.

Soul Evans.

PD: ¿Tengo que aclararte cerebrito que el verdadero significado de la frase es: "te amo, te amo, te amo, y te amo"? Espero que no, pero por las dudas. Y no, no es una broma, en cuanto bajes de ese avión te lo demostraré. Te extraño mucho pecho-plano, y si le muestras a alguien esta carta... me vengaré y en un sentido muy pervertido…

Besos! Con amor… Soul.

* * *

Una peliceniza de alrededor de 30 años miraba dulcemente un pedazo gastado de papel. Una inconsciente risa escapaba de sus labios, y un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces Maka?- le preguntó un joven de su misma edad, que apareció en la cocina revolviéndose los cabellos, curioso de lo que su mujer tenía en las manos.

-Leyendo tu patética confesión- se burló haciendo que el alvino la mirara avergonzado, y le quitara el pedazo de papel de la mano.

-¿Por qué la sigues guardando? ¿Para atormentarme? Sabes bien que en ese tiempo era un estúpido adolescente- le respondió sonrojado, mirando a su esposa fijamente, apreciando la dulce sonrisa que esta le dedicaba.

-La guardo porque… me hace feliz leerla de nuevo, tantos años después- le respondió derritiéndolo, para Soul, Maka era como un buen vino, con el tiempo, se volvía cada vez mejor.

-Eres tonta ¿sabes?- le reprochó devolviéndole el papel- Mira cuánto te quiero, que dejo que conserves el papel de mi vergüenza, por un capricho tuyo- le dijo falsamente enfadado, él amaba que su mujer fuera como es.

-Ya te recompensaré- murmuró la oji jade, mientras vislumbraba por el rabillo, la sonrisa pervertida de su esposo… oh sí, Soul había tenido una de sus muy brillantes ideas.

Y aún después de tanto tiempo, la misma sensación de cosquilleo la invadió. Aquella sensación que sintió cuando leyó aquella carta, y su corazón empezó a latirle a mil. Aunque era obvio que una confesión tan patética, iba a funcionar con ella, porque en aquel entonces, ella ni siquiera sospechaba que el alvino que tanto amaba, le correspondiera de esa forma. La peliceniza se rió un poco al volver a ver la carta, jamás se imagino que Soul para confesarse, utilizara por pretexto a los idiomas.


	20. Little Dreams

Bueno, aquí está el último drabble de la colección, espero que les guste, aunque es cortito.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a los que le gustó el drabble "Ilusion" estoy trabajando en un fic corto basado en esa historia, aunque un poco diferente xD

En fin, nos leemos!

* * *

**Little Dreams.**

**-Dreams… Little Dreams, pequeños sueños-**

Me gusta ver la gente pasar por las calles, charlando, en silencio, con prisas o lentamente. Es un pasatiempo bastante cool a decir verdad, porque viendo las caras de las personas y sus pequeñas acciones, puedes darte cuenta de esos pequeños sueños que los rodean.

Esos pequeños deseos tan fáciles de complacer, pero que a veces nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de realizarlos. Tener una bicicleta que te lleve a todos lados, recibir la visita de alguien querido, etc. Pequeños caprichos de nuestros corazones, pequeñas acciones que nunca recibimos, esas cosas. Yo, por mi parte, siempre quise que mi padre me diera un beso de buenas noches, pero aunque sea un sueño infantil, nunca lo recibí. Él siempre estuvo ocupado con sus cosas, trabajando, y no tenía tiempo para pequeñas cosas así.

A esta altura de mi vida, he comprendido que lo que perdura en el corazón, son los recuerdos de esos pequeños sueños que se cumplen. Y el sentimiento de felicidad de recordarlos, es la mejor medicina de todo mal. La imagen de unos ojos que brillan cuando están a punto de comerse un chocolate que les gusta, la feliz risa de alguien cuando se sube a un columpio, la calidez de una mano tomando a otra, la felicidad de dos labios encontrándose, y de dos seres uniéndose. Esos son, los pequeños sueños que tenemos todos, en el fondo del corazón, y que sin querer, le mostramos a todos que lo deseamos.

-Soul… ¿qué piensas?- me preguntó Maka pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.

-En muchas cosas- murmuré antes de mirarla a los ojos.

Esos jade oscuros, brillaban alegres, cumpliendo un pequeño capricho de su corazón, uno de sus pequeños sueños… abrazarme.

-Aja…- suspiró escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho- te amo…- me dijo y yo sonreí.

Los sueños, son metas que uno mismo se impone a si mismo, y que una vez cumplidas, no puede volver a hacerlas. Por eso prefiero estos pequeños sueños del día a día, porque todos los días aparecen nuevos, y hasta puedes volver a vivir los de ayer. Porque mirar los ojos de Maka brillando cuando está a punto de comerse un chocolate, verla sonreír cuando la hamaco en un columpio, tomar su mano y sonreírle, besarla a cada instante y hacerla mía todas las noches, esos son mis pequeños sueños diarios, porque ella es eso… mi pequeño sueño favorito.


End file.
